bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
New Flood
The "New Flood" is an alternative group on Bungie.net that moved off-site during the summer of 2008. It has much less moderation than the mains because NSFW material, blogs, threads about other members, swearing, spamming, and basically doing whatever the hell you feel like is all fair game. Just so long as it is in the name of funny. The only real rule of moderation in practice is that if the forum erupts into parody threads they will get locked. Description & Motto "This an off-topic Group and Forum. It's kind of like the Flood, sometimes with less moderation and sometimes with more. We're super cool, but you might hate us. So come in at your own risk. I make the rules here." (Believed to be written by I WILL KILL YOU) "All your Flood are belong to us." A simple motto, taken from the famous meme "all of your base are belong to us" hinting at the fact that a vast majority of members are from the "Public" flood forum. Struggles A group as large and unruly as the New Flood is bound to go through some drama now and then, and it has had more than it's needed. Things such as mass spamming and planned attacks on small groups brought it unwanted attention from higher up members of bungie.net such as Achronos and a mixed bag of Forum Ninjas. Internal power struggles have also been all too common. Also, to keep New Flood a tight group of 15 members and 179 alternate accounts of said members, a few of the 15 ward off new members deemed "unworthy", leading to allegations of elitism and general forum not-niceness. This practice has however been in steady decline, and the New Flood has seen an increasing number of newer members. In recent times, the "less" moderation has turned into no moderation, the main reason for bans being jokes. Even the one real rule (Spam only if it's funny) being ignored to the point where already dead internet memes get flogged like a dead horse. However, through all its faults, those who frequent its forum will defend it and enjoy its offbeat attitude toward rules. You are not welcome in the New Flood. Do not try to join. No really, don't. We're mad scary and stuff. Trivia The user I WILL KILL YOU (IWKY) is the founder of the New Flood, however he is missing presumed to be deceased after an investigation (headed by X Rampancy X?) as to why the user stopped posting on 18/8/2007. The New Flood was founded on 6/04/2007. Users: th3m4dblimp3r and Kamatzu were the Administrators, until Kamatzu went nuts, and replaced Blimper with Sniper McGee and RedPhoenix 57. As a reponse to these administrative shenanigans th3m4dblimp3r's loyal fans made another group on b.net. This prompted RedPhoenix 57 to give up his admin powers (and McGee's) to "save the group." Cockburnicus and Rampancy are the current moderators. There is no rank given to long standing members of the flood, although this was raised in the past as an option and has been largely rejected. In fact, New Flood offsite members are welcome to change their member title to whatever they want. Off-site New Flood The New Flood, still recoiling from th3m4dblimp3r's in hindsight unfunny decision to make Pillage a moderator, had Cockburnicus and Rampancy make them a schnazzy new off-site. Unlike other attempts to migrate the group, this for some reason resulted in a mass exodus from Bungie.net to the new forums. People are still very confused as to why this worked, but now even the arbitrary rules of the Bungie forum code are no longer in effect. New Flood Memes Like any good internet forum, the New Flood has its own semi-pointless little jokes that get reposted everywhere. These include mrat, bees, also: also, willis..., and /hotpink. Also a common source of mild forum humor is the nonconventional text filter applied to forum posts. Rather than filter vulgar terms, it will provide such useful services as replacing any instance of the word "sense" with "pancakes", among others. Yes, we already know that makes no pancakes. 8/14 About a week before August 14th, a member of The New Flood posted a joke about spamming Bungie.net on 8/14. Everyone knew it was a joke who went to the forums frequently. A new member did not understand that it was a joke and went bat-shit crazy. He then posted a thread in The Flood that made everyone piss themselves. Everyone believed that some big attack was heading to the Flood. Nothing happened of course except for a million threads of "Oh shit 8/14" "What happened" and "Nothing Happened". The New Flood, Discussion in The Flood Forum Since the formation of The New Flood, The *Original* Flood forum has been spammed by constant comments and remarks of 'GTFO Newflood', comparable to the recent happenings of 4Chan.org's Massive Cancer outbreak, where New participants and Old alike started spamming 'This thread is garbage, You are The Cancer, Newfag'. In coming months, it is believed that The Flood will be going through waves of the same garbage, all threads having one or more posts containing the claims that the OP is Newflood. This has however since died down if not subsided completely. Many of the members of the New Flood no longer even post on the main bungie forums. New Flood Today King Picollo is the only active administrator. The Bungie.net group is "dead" though it is still more active than many other groups. The majority of New Flood's members have moved to the offsite forum. The New Flood has been known to be more lenient and more mature than Flood V2. it had open membership until early May, 2009 when someone spammed onsite with an alt. This resulted in the group requiring approval to join and the purging of all the alts in the group. Links *New Flood onsite(Bungie.net) *New Flood offsite Category:Chapters Category:Bungie Community